Wing Gundam Zero
How Wing Gundam Zero joined the Tourney Wing Zero was designed by the five Gundam engineers fifteen years prior to the events of the Eve Wars. It is the ancestor of the five Operation Meteor Gundams (Wing, Deathscythe, Heavyarms, Sandrock and Shenlong). Designed with "Perfect Victory" in mind, it boasts exceptional abilities and is one of the two suits which utilize the ZERO System (the other being the Gundam Epyon), but because of this dangerous mental interface, it was ultimately never constructed. The plans remained hidden away until Quatre Raberba Winner desperately built it to carry out his revenge following his father's death. Unlike the Gundams constructed based on its design, Wing Zero was built to be capable of both ground and space combat from the beginning. Like the Wing Gundam, it can transform into a high-speed flight mode dubbed "Neo-Bird Mode." Furthermore, its signature twin buster rifle has more than twice the output of the Wing Gundam's buster rifle, giving it enough power to destroy an entire space colony or resource satellite in a single shot. It features hidden thrusters in the shoulder armor, where the armor splits open to reveal the nozzles. The feet also house powerful thrusters in order to give the Neo-Bird Mode extreme speed. Months after stopping Libra from crashing into Earth, Heero Yuy receives orders to investigate possible dealings between OZ soldiers and a group of pandas led by Li Shan. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Wing Gundam Zero holds its Twin Buster Rifles out. After the announcer calls its name Wing Gundam Zero slashes the beam saber in midair, then brings the Twin Buster Rifles together and fires a large laser as the camera zooms, then Heero Yuy says "Zero... show me the way!" Special Moves Buster Beam (Neutral) Wing Gundam Zero fires a medium-sized beam out of the Twin Buster Rifles. Quad Buster (Side) Wing Gundam Zero fires the Twin Buster Rifles front and behind it, then below and above it. Angel Slash (Up) Wing Gundam Zero does a leg sweep slash, then a shield uppercut if the first hit makes contact. Ends in the air. In midair, it still does the shield uppercut with the leg slash. Bird Prey (Down) Wing Gundam Zero rams into the opponent in Neo-Bird form. Death Buster Beam (Hyper Smash) Wing Gundam Zero readies the Twin Buster Rifle as Heero says "I'll kill you!" then fires a high-output beam at the opponent. Rolling Twin Buster Rifle (Final Smash) Wing Gundam Zero holds the Twin Buster Rifles out as Heero says "Buzz off." then fires the buster rifles in opposite directions, and does a 360 degree spin while doing that for ten cycles. After that, it does five wobbly spin with the lasers out. Victory Animations #Wing Gundam Zero swings the Beam Saber four times, then points one of the Buster Rifles into the air and Heero says "Mission accomplished." #Wing Gundam Zero flies into the air and swings the Wing Shield, then spreads its arms and Heero says "Face it or become a casualty!" #Wing Gundam Zero pierces the Wing Shield then flies in Neo-Bird form, flies up and comes down swinging the beam saber while Heero says "Tell me, Zero... How many more must I kill...?" On-Screen Appearance Wing Gundam Zero flies to its starting point in Neo-Bird mode, then goes into Mobile Suit form as Heero says "Target confirmed! Commencing immediate destruction." Trivia *The Wing Gundam Zero's rival is Po biological father Li Shan. *Heero Yuy shares his English voice actor with Charizard. *Heero Yuy shares his Japanese voice actor with Marth, Bedman, Mitsuhide Akechi, Ty, Steve II, Cmdr. Ed Straker, Tien Shinhan, Pikkon, Jimmy X2, Zeno Bell and Dufort and Subaru Shinjo. *Heero Yuy shares his French voice actor with I.M. Eddie, Tsunami Shijo, Prince Alexander Nevsky, Gex and Johnny Ridden (in all his Mobile Suits). *Heero Yuy shares his German voice actor with Kor, Pinstripe Potoroo, Gex, Pinsir, Sean "Sweet" Johnson, Agent Otto and Paibok. *Heero Yuy shares his Arabic voice actor with Heidern, Rock Howard, Tuxedo Mask, Erwin, Banagher Links (in all his Mobile Suits), Jet, T. Hawk, Shiro Tokisada Amakusa, Cloud Strife, Souichiro Nagi, Kraid, Brolder, Manabu Itagaki, Neptuneman, Pannacotta Fugo, Guido Mista, Bang Shishigami and Yang Lee. *Heero Yuy shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Garuda, Takeda Takahashi, Roger Jr., Light Yagami, Snipe Anteator, Ichimatsu and Roy Bromwell. Category:Mobile Suit Gundam characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Mecha characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters